100 Perfect Girl
by ivanov shinigami
Summary: "Es por que ella es la chica 100% perfecta para mí". Capitulo 2 arriba! X fin TTwTT
1. La chica 100 perfecta

**100% Perfect Girl**

**InuYasha **

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary**_**:**__"Es por que ella es la chica 100% perfecta para mí."_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

**Parings: **InuYasha X Kikyou

**Category:** AU, OCc, generalmente. n-nU

**Raiting: **lemon suave, masturbación, violación, PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17.

**Warnings: **lima o lemon suave, masturbación, violación... Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Nota 1: - **Diálogos –, "Pensamientos", -- Sueños--, (Flash back).

**Nota 2:** Inspirado en el manga 100% Perfect girl por Manhwa y escrito por Wann. Espero les guste.

**Capitulo 1 – La chica 100% perfecta.**

_Una brillante mañana de abril, en una de las calles estrechas de la hermosa ciudad de Seul, me cruce con la chica 100% perfecta._

_Francamente hablando, ella no es tan linda…_

_Tampoco se destaca de algún modo…_

_Pero aun así puedo reconocerla a 100 metros de distancia…_

_Desde el momento en que la veo, todo mi cuerpo tiembla, hay un ruido en mi pecho parecido a un estruendo y mi boca se seca como un desierto._

_Me atrevo a decir que es una chica con tobillos delgados, suave piel, una chica con ojos grandes y hermosos._

… _Pero nadie puede convertirse en la chica 100% perfecta por que esta no existe._

_Sin embargo...__** Ella es la chica 100% perfecta para mí…**_

… _Pero me gusta hablar con ella, aun que solo fuera media hora, cinco minutos, un instante._

_Quiero escuchar su historia, y quiero contarle la mía._

… _Y lo más importante, es que quiero encontrar la respuesta que llevo al destino a que nuestros caminos se cruzaran en esa estrecha calle de la enorme ciudad de Seul una brillante mañana de abril del 2009._

_Estoy seguro que fue algo lleno de secretos cálidos de una vieja maquina en una era de paz._

Cerró precipitadamente el libro sin importarle nada, su blanca mano tapaba las letras del titulo, el cual decía: _Haruki Murakami – viendo a la chica 100% perfecta en una hermosa mañana de abril._

- ¡Esto es tonto! – dijo el chico levantando el libro a la altura de su cabeza y dirigiéndose a su tutor con las cejas arqueadas en señal de fastidio - ¿Por qué habría de enamorarse a simple vista por una desconocida?, ¡es absurdo! – respondió con incredulidad, era un chico muy apuesto, de enorme cabellera platinada, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos ámbar muy hermosos y sensuales, sus labios rosados y delgados resaltaban a un mas su rostro, un forastero poco peculiar, portaba un traje sastre color negro que hacia juego con su camisa azul cielo y la corbata azul marino, todo esto contrastaba con su persona.

- Joven Yasha, le pido de la manera más atenta que no se exprese así del libro – le reprocho su tutor, un joven alto de piel apiñonada, cabellos castaños oscuros alborotados de enfrente y amarrados en una pequeña coleta, sus ojos eran azul intenso y su voz sonaba muy serena, pero no se borraba su enorme vena de la cabeza por la molestia.

- ¡Vamos Miroku!, Es sentimentalismo barato y tonto – replico el peli plateado arrojando el libro al sofá y dando la vuelta para sentarse en el otro frente a este.

- Con todo respeto, ¿tonto?, ¿no le parece súper conmovedor? – dijo el tutor mostrando aun mas la vena en su cabeza mientras miraba al joven con las cejas arqueadas por la molestia.

- Reconocer a la chica 100% perfecta a primera vista o lo que sea, es tan delicado que me pone la piel de gallina, algo así no existe, ¿Qué clase de mente tienes imaginando algo así?, ¿crees que encontraras a tu mujer ideal de esa manera?, pobre de ti – dijo entrecruzando sus brazos y haciendo una pose pensativa.

- Si esa es su opinión, no debió haberme quitado el libro a la fuerza desde un principio – dijo el tutor con la vena aun mas grande de lo que la tenia y mirando al joven con frialdad.

- Bueno… - suspiro antes de ver al tutor directamente a los ojos – estaba muy aburrido, viajar en avión durante tantas horas es tedioso – le dijo haciendo una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

El rostro de Miroku representaba molestia mientras que en su cabeza murmuraba un "idiota" acompañado de las arqueadas cejas en señal de enfado.

- Miroku, pásame el informe – dijo el joven levantándose del sofá y tomando una pluma de la mesa que estaba a un lado de este.

- ¿Que?, pero joven Yasha, apenas acabamos de despegar – dijo el tutor aun mas molesto que antes.

- Lo se, pero estoy aburrido – dijo colocando su mano en su barbilla y mirando hacia la ventana.

- Esta bien – refunfuño resinado el ojiazul abriendo su portafolio y entregándole informe por informe.

- El que sigue – dijo el chico de cabellos platinados después de 40 minutos acabando de revisar los papeles y firmándolos, Miroku le extendió otra carpeta con mas papeles que firmar - el que sigue… - volvió a pronunciar después de media hora de haber echo exactamente lo mismo - el que sigue… - pronuncio una vez mas, pero en esta ocasión ya no recibió mas carpetas - ¿hn?… - pronuncio al no sentir el peso en su mano de los papeles.

- No queda mas – le dijo Miroku acomodando los papeles que ya había terminado de firmar.

- ¿Que hay sobre la evaluación de la situación financiera de Asia? – pronuncio alegremente el chico, pero esa alegría se vio en frustración con la contestación de Miroku.

- E… Ese no es asunto urgente, y pensé que no tendrías tiempo de ocuparte de eso en este viaje – fue la respuesta del ojiazul.

- Todavía tenemos un largo camino para llegar a Tokio. Deberías saber muy bien que no puedo permitirme perder nada de tiempo. No puedes manejar el tiempo de tu jefe… ¡Eres un secretario terrible, señor Miroku! – le recrimino el ojimiel con una sonrisa soberbia, mientras que el ojiazul lo miraba con desprecio.

"Eres demasiado tedioso, ¡es por eso!, ¡monstruo!, tengo tres doctorados, no soy incompetente" – pensó Miroku comenzando a asomarse de su cabeza una gran vena.

- La adicción al trabajo también es un desorden. ¿Cómo puedes aguantar sin aliviar tu tensión siquiera por una hora?, es bueno dejar todo y descansar de vez en cuando – le dijo el ojiazul tomando nuevamente su libro y tranquilizando al chico de cabellos platinados con sus palabras.

Parecía que el joven se había calmado y eso hizo que Miroku se sintiera tranquilo, abrió su libro en la pagina donde se había quedado y comenzó a leer de forma tranquila.

Pero no pasaron mas de cinco minutos cuando el ojimiel comenzó a mover su pierna en señal de inquietud, estaba fastidiado de no hacer nada en el avión, así es que se le ocurrió volver a molestar a Miroku, estiro sigilosamente su mano sin dejar de mirar la ventanilla y volvió a arrebatarle el libro.

- ¡No! – grito Miroku al ver como su jefe le quitaba nuevamente el libro y lo cerraba en sus narices.

"Y eres tu quien hizo esto" – pensó el secretario fastidiado.

Los ojos del chico de cabellos plateados se abrieron enormemente al divisar entre las nubes la ciudad de Tokio, su secretario se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió.

- Es tu primera vez en este país. Mira el escenario a través de la ventana y disfrútalo un poco – le dijo el ojiazul contemplándolo de igual manera.

- Esta es una enorme ciudad desde el punto de vista de un pájaro, cada lugar es igual, sin importar donde estes en este mundo. Pero es raro… - dijo el ojimiel pensativamente, levanto una de sus manos y la pego a su pecho al sentir un fuerte latido en el.

"Desde esta mañana mi corazón ha estado latiendo de una forma misteriosa" – pensó extrañado.

- Tengo la sensación de que algo va a pasar – susurro levemente, lo que hizo que Miroku no lo escuchara…

OoOoOoOoO

En la preparatoria Hirusawa, en uno de los pasillos del tercer piso, una joven de piel blanca como la nieve, de hermoso cabello negro y largo que le llegaba a la cintura, parecido a una cascada se mecía pacíficamente sobre sus hombros, sedoso a la vista, portaba un uniforme de preparatoria, una camisa de cuello con bordes cuadriculados en tono verde, un chaleco de igual color y una falta cuadriculada del mismo tono que los bordes.

Sus grandes ojos avellanados miraban hacia el patio de la escuela donde los arboles de cerezo bailaban al compas del viento, sus facciones finas y bellas lucían relajadas y pacificas, sus rosados labios se mantenían entreabiertos respirando mejor el fresco aire que llegaba hasta su rostro. Estaba recargada en el soporte de concreto esperando a su profesora que la había mandado llamar.

Cerró sus ojos para sentir mejor las caricias del aire mientras seguía esperando.

"Que bien se siente el aire, golpeando mis mejillas y jugando con mi cabello, es una sensación muy agradable" – pensó la chica esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¡Kikyou! – grito por fin una mujer mayor llamándola.

- ¿Si? – respondió la chica volteando hacia donde estaba la tutora.

La maestra le hizo un ademan para indicarle que ya podía pasar a su cubículo. La chica entro en silencio al lugar, tomo asiento en el frio sillón de piel frente al escritorio, paso su vista por el lugar, solamente dos veces había estado ahí, en la sala de consejos, detrás de ella había un librero con montones de títulos de libros, una planta, persianas, una habitación muy sobria, pero a la vez acogedora. La profesora suspiro pesadamente mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, Kikyou no sabia el por que la había mandado llamar, ¿acaso seria por el concurso?, ¿seria por que ya habían decidido apoyarla en su triunfo?, ¿ya tendrían las fechas?, muchas dudas asaltaban su mente en esos instantes.

Pero cuando la profesora le empezó a explicar el motivo, los ojos de la chica se abrieron en sorpresa mientras sus cejas se arqueaban en señal de molestia y apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

- ¡¿Que?!, ¿Tsubaki va a representar a nuestra escuela?, ¡pero yo fui quien gano el concurso! – dijo la chica un poco alterada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- Es verdad, pero planea estudiar en el extranjero después de graduarse, parece que ganar un premio en la próxima competencia de bellas artes es importante para su futuro. Así es que deberías acceder. El examen de ingreso a la universidad no esta lejos, y de todos modos no estas postulada para una escuela de arte, Tsubaki si, deberías hacerla feliz dándole ese regalo – dijo la maestra sonriéndole tristemente a la chica.

Kikyou solo asintió en señal de acuerdo y se levanto sin decir nada, la profesora se disculpo pero Kikyou no le hizo mucho caso, ¿Qué caso tenia si todo ya estaba dicho?, salió del aula con la cabeza caída, ¿Por qué tenia que pasar así?, se había esforzado en ganar y lo había logrado, pero ahora Tsubaki, su antigua amiga le robaba el triunfo y solo por que ella no tenia ninguna solicitud para la universidad, no era justo, siempre ponía la felicidad de los demás a costa de la suya.

Camino pesadamente por los pasillos para ir al salón y tomar su mochila, ya era hora de que fuera a su casa si no su madre la regañaría como siempre, entro a su salón y encontró a una chica ya conocida que se le acerco rápidamente.

- ¡Kikyou!, ¡ya me entere!, esa bruja cumplió su cometido, ¡alma dura sin corazón! – le dijo una chica de piel apiñonada, cabello castaño atado a una cola de caballo, ojos castaños chispeantes de rabia y cejas arqueadas en señal de enfado, portaba el mismo uniforme que Kikyou.

- ¡Sango! – susurro la chica de cabellos castaños sorprendida, ¿acaso todo el mundo ya sabia excepto ella? - ¿Cómo te enteraste? – pregunto intrigada.

- ¡Eso no importa!, lo que si es que ¡eso no esta bien!, ¿Cómo pueden hacerte eso?, ¡es injusto!, ella gasto toneladas de dinero en elecciones privadas con profesores de arte, y cosas así… Y aun que invirtió mucho la bruja no gano, ¡ganaste tu!, ¡ha!, ¿Qué no estas molesta?, lo esperabas con impaciencia – le decía la castaña aun sacando chispas por el enfado.

- Esta bien, después de todo solo puedo pintar como hobby – dijo Kikyou fingiendo una sonrisa.

- No entiendo como no puedes estar molesta – le dijo la chica mirándola con las cejas arqueadas en señal de molestia.

- No te preocupes Sango, te veré mañana, ya se me hizo tarde, ¡nos vemos! – dijo la chica de cabellos negros despidiéndose de su amiga y tomando su mochila para salir del salón.

Salió de los pasillos triste, no quería toparse ya con nadie y que volviera a recordarle que no había ganado el concurso, que no representaría a la escuela.

Salió lo mas rápido que pudo de la escuela con la cabeza mirando hacia el piso, no tenia ganas de nada, solo quería llegar a su casa y encerrase en su habitación, olvidándose de todo, caminaba despacio hacia la parada del autobús, no tenia ánimos de caminar aun que tuviera que hacerlo. Se dirigió a la esquina donde ya la esperaba el autobús, se subió a este y todo el camino se la paso mirando el cristal sin emitir sonido alguno, solo pensando.

"¿Nunca has sentido como si el mundo jamás te hubiese querido?, ¿Cómo si tu existencia y opinión no valieran absolutamente nada?, yo si."

Finalmente se bajo del autobús con el mismo semblante triste, miro pesadamente su casa, estaba dudosa de entrar, ya se había echo tarde, eran mas de las cinco de la tarde y ella debía estar en casa a las cuatro a mas tardar, ya esperaba el regaño de su madre, ¿Por qué era tan estricta con ella?, solo por tener un templo no debe ser demasiada presión, la abuela Kaede y el abuelo sabían llevarlo a la perfección y lo barrían todos los días, ayudaba continuamente a limpiarlo y a colocar incienso en las ofrendas y en lo que podía, ¿Qué estaba mal?, ¿Qué hacia para que su madre la reprendiera tanto?.

"Mi nombre es Kikyou Higurashi, tengo 17 años y voy en tercero de preparatoria, vivo en un templo antiguo. Pero ningún amuleto puede ayudarme ahora, mi vida se esta derrumbando poco a poco, mi sueño es ser una famosa pintora e ir a estudiar a Francia, pero creo que mientras mas me acerco a mi sueño, este se ve truncado aun mas, haciéndome imposible siquiera verlo, tan deseado y tan lejano, la realidad me aparta mas de el, ¿Qué podría ser peor?."

- ¡Hola Kikyou! – dijo una chica saliendo rápidamente de la entrada del templo, era una mujer de cabellos largos y negros iguales a los de la mayor, solamente que un poco mas cortos, por debajo de los hombros, su piel apiñonada hacia juego con sus ojos castaños brillantes, ambas eran idénticas, excepto por varios detalles imperceptibles, portaba el mismo uniforme que Kikyou y una pequeña bolsa cruzada por su pecho parecida a un monedero.

- Hola Kagome – pronuncio Kikyou con pesar correspondiendo el saludo de la chica.

- ¿Puedes decirle a mamá que no estaré para la cena?, esta noche iré a una fiesta – dijo la chica felizmente mientras saltaba de alegría y le sonreía abiertamente a la mayor.

"Después de todo si hay algo peor" – pensó, ya sabia lo que tramaba.

- Kagome, ¿no te parece que estas yendo a demasiadas fiestas?, debes estudiar – le dijo la mayor seriamente cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- No otra vez ese patético discurso del estudio, además es para distraerme un poco de la escuela, esta vez es una reunión de la despedida de un amigo que regresa a su casa en Nepal y jamás lo volveré a ver, por eso ayúdame, ¿se lo dirás? – le suplico la menos entrelazando sus manos y haciéndole ojos de borrego a medio morir.

Kikyou la miro fríamente, ¿Cuándo dejaría de tratarla de ese modo?, siempre controlándola a su antojo y haciendo lo que ella quería, poniéndola entre la espada y la pared con su madre y solapándola de todo, pero era su familia, no podía dejarla, como la mayor tenia la tarea de protegerla y velar por ella, por eso hacia lo que Kagome le pedía, pero con un precio.

- Esta bien, pero te costara el favor – le dijo la mayor haciendo una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

- Si no te preocupes, te lo pagare con intereses, ¡gracias hermana!, en este momento voy a comprar ropa para la reunión, cuídate, besos adiós – dijo la chica despidiéndose alegremente para después salir corriendo.

"Ella es Kagome Higurashi, es mi hermana menor, tiene 15 años y va en primero de preparatoria, la misma preparatoria que yo para ser precisos, la mayoría de la gente llega a confundirnos, somos tan parecidas pero diferentes al mismo tiempo, ¿acaso no notan que nuestros cortes de cabello son diferentes?, ¿no notan el tamaño de nuestros ojos?, ¿nuestro tono de piel?, ¿nuestra voz?... ¿Por qué nos confunden tanto sin ni siquiera conocernos?."

- ¡Ya llegue! – pronuncio la chica dejando su mochila en la entrada, después la subiría, se quito los zapatos y los coloco en un pequeño buro cerca de la entrada, tomando en su lugar unas pantuflas rosas, se las coloco en los pies y comenzó a caminar dentro de la casa.

- Bienvenida hija – dijo una anciana sonriéndole ampliamente, haciendo que su cara se arrugara aun más, tenia cabellos grises y perfectamente acomodados en una coleta que le llegaba a la cintura, portaba una yukata muy cómoda de color azul bordada con flores rosas.

- Abuela Kaede – dijo la chica saludando a la mujer con un beso en la mejilla - ¿y el abuelo? - le pregunto intrigada la chica sonriéndole a su abuela.

- Que bueno que has llegado pequeña, el abuelo esta en el templo como siempre, rezando incansablemente por el bienestar del templo – le dijo la mujer señalando en dirección al templo – por cierto pequeña – volteo la mujer mirando a Kikyou seriamente – tu madre te andaba buscando, ya sabes como se pone si no llegas temprano, ahora esta en la cocina preparando la comida, sugiero que vayas para que no se enoje mas de lo que ya esta – dijo la mujer susurrándole a la joven.

- Gracias abuela – respondió la chica sonriéndole tristemente a su abuela y comenzando a caminar rumbo a la cocina, no sabia el porque su mamá se ponía en ese plan cuando llegaba tarde por pocos minutos, ¿Por qué la trataba tan mal?, sin embargo a Kagome jamás le decía nada, ¿Por que? - Madre ya llegue – le dijo la chica tímidamente, no sabia como reaccionaria su mamá, la mujer aun estaba de espaldas cortando verdura con un cuchillo y no le respondió, solo podía divisar sus cabellos castaños recogidos en un chongo - tenemos que hablar, es sobre la competencia de las bellas artes, veras yo…

- ¡Kikyou llegas tarde! – por fin respondió la mujer dándose vuelta, unos violentos ojos marrones la miraban con furia, mientras que unas cejas arqueadas por la molestia y la frente arrugada le hacían notar a la joven que estaba sumamente irritada, eso podría ser peligroso y mas teniendo un cuchillo en la mano - ¿Por qué no viniste directo de la escuela?, ¡ve rápido al hotel Baritt, tu hermano acaba de llegar de su viaje de escuela y no han ido por el!, espero que no este desesperado lleva ahí mas de una hora – dijo la mujer tranquilizándose un poco ante el comentario.

- ¿Souta?, pero mamá es que el profesor… - intento decir la chica pero la mujer la interrumpió.

- ¡No hagas preguntas idiotas!, ¿Qué otro hermano tienes?, anda muévete, ¡ve rápido! – le dijo la mujer volviéndose a irritar mientras apretaba mas el cuchillo con una de sus manos.

- ¿Que hay de kagome?,¡ también es tu hija!, ¿por que no fue ella a recogerlo antes de que yo llegara? – le reclamo Kikyou molesta al fin ante los comentarios agresivos de su madre, aun que estaba temerosa por el cuchillo en las manos de su madre.

- ¿Por qué quieres molestarla?, ella es una niña y tu casi una mujer, además ella tiene una importante reunión hoy en la noche, dijo que estarán profesores y doctores, le servirá en su vida profesional, después de todo quiere ser doctora, ¡así que no la molestes! – respondió la mujer aun mas molesta que antes.

- ¿Una reunión importante? – "¿eso fue lo que te dijo?" - ¡si claro! – Respondió la joven en señal de sarcasmo - eso es lo que siempre dice, ¿vas a creer que una niña de 15 años tiene reuniones importantes?, te controla de maravilla – dijo Kikyou con el mismo tono sarcástico que antes pero con molestia.

- ¡No me hables así! – dijo la mujer dándole una bofetada a la joven, la cual solo pudo abrir sus ojos en sorpresa y comenzar a sobar su mejilla, lentamente perladas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos avellana - ¡no te permito a ti ni a nadie que me hable de esa forma!, ¡cámbiate rápido y ve por tu hermano! – le dijo la mujer volteándose nuevamente a contar la verdura.

Kikyou bajo la cabeza en señal de tristeza, ya no podía contener mas las lagrimas, ¿Por qué siempre pasaba lo mismo?, ¿Por qué solo ella recibía los malos tratos y los regaños?, ¿Por qué no había una palabra de amor para ella?. Salió de la cocina en silencio y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse.

- ¿Por qué eres tan dura con ella? – le reprocho la anciana Kaede a la mujer que cortaba la verdura con furia.

- ¡Por qué se lo merece!, ¡¿Por qué le gusta molestarme de esa manera?!, si se comportara como la mujer que es yo no actuaria así con ella – dijo la mujer aun irritada.

- ¿Qué sucede contigo?, te has vuelto muy violeta con Kikyou, ¿a que le temes hija?, ¿crees que obligándola, reprimiendo sus deseos, evitando que salga vas a educarla como es debido?, yo no recuerdo haberte tratado de ese modo – dijo la anciana con voz fría.

- ¡No me entiendes mamá!, es por su bien, ella aun es una cría, no sabe nada de la visa, la estoy protegiendo de los malos, algún día me lo agradecerá – dijo la mujer gritándole a la anciana quien solamente volteo hacia otro lado.

- A hora recuerdo por que tu padre prefiere estar en el templo que en la casa, no se puede hablar contigo, solo te advierto una cosa, si vuelves a golpear a Kikyou no me quedare de brazos cruzados – le dijo la anciana mirando a la mujer con frialdad – si eres tan dura con Kikyou, también lo deberías de ser con Kagome, esa chiquilla solo sabe salir de noche, pedir dinero y eso no parece molestarte, hace peores cosas que su hermana, solo espero que Kikyou no se canse algún día por que entonces vas a llorar lagrimas de sangre – dijo la anciana saliendo de la cocina.

- Tu que sabes… - murmuro la mujer apretando sus dientes con furia mientras clavaba el cuchillo en la tabla donde cortaba la verdura muy violentamente.

OoOoOoOoO

Kikyou ya se había cambiado, lo hizo lo mas rápido que pudo, ya no quería estar en la casa, por lo menos al salir despejaría un poco su mente de ese ambiente hostil, ya ni en su casa podía estar tranquila, su hogar, ese ambiente que te reconforta y te llena de amor, pero el suyo no era así, siempre un campo de guerra, donde las agresiones, los gritos, las tristezas, las mentiras y los desprecios eran el pan de cada día.

Siempre se preguntaba lo mismo, ¿Qué había echo mal como para que su madre la tratara de esa manera?, ¿en que se había equivocado?, siempre se esmeraba en sacar buenas notas, era la mejor de la clase y una vice presidenta de la escuela, ¿Qué mas podría pedirle su madre?, tal vez seria por…

"¿Reunión importante?, ¿esa tontería de donde la habrá sacado?, siempre es lo mismo, nadie debe molestar a su querida Kagome, solo Kikyou tiene la culpa, me enferma, ¿Por qué me trata de esa manera? Además ella siempre dice lo mismo.

(Flash Back)

_- ¿Qué?, ¿arte?, ¿con nuestros ingresos?, eso es solo para las hijas de la gente rica._

_- ¿Cómo puedes vivir haciendo arte?, ¡solo morirás de hambre!._

_- Necesitamos empezar a ahorrar dinero si vamos a ayudar a tu hermana con sus estudios para medicina cuando salga de la preparatoria, solo ve a una universidad publica y encuentra un trabajo._

_- Estoy segura de que te beneficiaras del futuro brillante de tu hermana._

(Fin del Flash Back)

"No esta bien, una cosa así no esta bien. ¿y que si es menor que yo?, ¿y que si es la consentida?, ¿y que si quiere estudiar medicina?."

- ¡Abuela! – dijo sorprendida saliendo de su trance al ver a la mujer mayor al pie de las escaleras quien le sonreía abiertamente.

- Pequeña mía, ve con cuidado, te estaremos esperando – le dijo la mujer tomando las manos de la joven para darle un poco de dinero – para un helado – dijo guiñándole el ojo.

- Yo no puedo abuela… - dijo la chica conteniendo las lágrimas por el acto bondadoso de su abuela, su madre no le daba dinero más que una vez por semana y ella tenia que administrarlo para todos los días, nunca le alcanzaba para un helado o algún gusto, siempre era exacto, aunque gastara de más su madre no se lo reponía.

- Gracias abuela – le dijo la chica abrazando a la anciana quien correspondió cálidamente su abrazo.

Cuando se separaron Kikyou le sonrió abiertamente a su abuela y se dirigió a la entrada de la puerta para colocarse sus zapatos y salir de la casa gritando un ¡me voy!, a lo que su abuela respondió:

- Ve con cuidado pequeña – susurro la mujer apenas audible – espero que tu madre entienda lo mucho que vales – dijo la anciana comenzando a caminar rumbo al templo donde la esperaba su esposo.

OoOoOoO

En el hotel Baritt…

- Es un lugar elegante y decente. El edificio y la estructura son buenos, unas reparaciones y modificaciones no vendrían mal – dijo el chico de cabellas plateados pasando su vista por el lugar, era un hotel amplio, con asientos cómodos y pilares de marfil y pisos finos y pulidos, la estancia era agradable y la música de fondo muy amena y tranquila, un lugar lujoso y cómodo, pero con ciertas imperfecciones que debían ser tratadas.

- La firma del contrato para nuestra compra de este lugar es mañana. Me preguntaba por que quería venir un día antes. Veo que planeabas evaluar la situación de antemano – le dijo Miroku pasando sus azules ojos por el lugar.

- Sera nuestra primera inversión en el mercado Japonés, no debemos ser descuidados – le dijo el peli plateado satisfecho con el lugar pero a la vez un poco molesto - Además, ¿Qué si la gente descubre que venia?, la prensa habría acabado en el aeropuerto. Tú sabes cuanto odio a las cámaras y a los reporteros – dijo en señal de fastidio, normalmente la prensa lo sacaba de sus casillas.

- Oh si, ya veo – dijo el ojiazul no muy seguro mientras miraba hacia la entrada del hotel - Pero tener a Bankotsu afuera puede ser un poco… Peligroso – le dijo preocupado Miroku al recordar como Bankotsu era muy agresivo cuando agredían al joven Yasha.

- Vine a pasear en privado, no puedo pasearme por ahí con guardaespaldas a mi alrededor, además, Bankotsu tiene una expresión antipática y me seria imposible disfrutar el paisaje con el. Aquí hay muchos extranjeros, no acostumbro a destacarme – dijo el peli plateado muy arrogantemente caminando mientras Miroku se detenía para mirarlo con desprecio.

"¿El… Realmente piensa que no se destaca de algún modo?" – pensó el ojiazul cerrando fuertemente sus ojos en señal de frustración mientras apretaba sus puños – "no se ha visto en un espejo, es demasiado presumido y llamativo, ¡por eso se destaca!".

- Mira, mira, es una estrella de cine, una estrella de cine, te dije – decía una chica en voz baja a su amiga, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Miroku escuchara.

El ojiazul miro a las chicas quien se percataron de que este las había escuchado y se sonrojaron.

- No, ese tipo es un modelo – dijeron otras chicas cerca de donde Miroku estaba, el joven Yasha estaba llamando mucho la atención.

- Me parece familiar aunque… Es realmente guapo – murmuro otra chica cerca de ahí a la recepcionista.

- Esos hermosos ojos ámbar y esas pestañas… - seguía murmurando las personas al ver al joven Yasha, se dirigió hasta este para evitar que alguna de ellas se le lanzara como una fanática loca.

El sabía que era atractivo, por ello sonrió al percatarse de que las chicas lo veían y se sonrojaban al hacerlo, camino con mas elegancia y sutileza, Miroku le dio alcance y ambos caminaron lentamente conversando algunos detalles que faltaban para el contrato, mientras las demás personas seguían susurrando alabanzas hacia el.

- Mira que alto es, definitivamente mide alrededor de 1.83 o 1.90… - susurraban unas chicas en el lobby.

- Como sea, un hombre alto que se ve bien en un traje negro, es realmente… ¡Sexy¡ -termino de decir una de las chicas con los ojos luminosos.

OoOoOoOoO

A un costado de las escaleras del hotel, Kikyou tenía una charla con su madre sumamente alterada. Había buscado a su hermano por todo el lugar y este no estaba, estaba sumamente preocupada.

- ¡No esta! – le dijo la chica alterada por el altavoz a su madre.

- _¿Que? –_ dijo la mujer del otro lado de la bocina.

- ¡Sota no esta!, ya le pregunte mas de cien veces a la recepcionista y me dijo que no han entrado niños al hotel, el guardia me dijo exactamente lo mismo – dijo la chica un poco angustiada.

- _Bueno, ¡¿Qué esperabas realmente?!, Sota se canso de esperar y tomo un taxi hasta aquí, no tiene mas de 20 minutos que llego, menos mal que no hubo problema con el taxista._

- Pero madre, ¿no pudiste haberlo mencionarlo antes?… - le reprocho la chica arqueando las cejas en señal de molestia – así no hubiera venido hasta acá.

- _¡Rápido a casa- sabes que hoy tenemos que preparar el templo para el evento de mañana ¿verdad?, cuando llegues quiero que limpies el templo y el altar, además de..._

- ¡No iré! – grito la chica exasperada, su madre jamás la tomaba en consideración, ya comenzaba a hartarse de ello y no permitiría que eso siguiera así.

- _¡¿Que?!_ – grito su madre.

- ¡No iré a casa!, ¡también tengo cosas que hacer!, ¡¿Por qué no le dices a tu amada Kagome que lo haga?!, si te gusta estar todo el tiempo con ella, ¿Por qué no se lo pides? – dijo la chica molesta apartando el celular de su oreja.

- _¡Kikyou!, Kik…_ - le gritaba su madre pero en ese momento cerro el celular sin hacerle caso a la mujer.

- Me revele… - susurro la chica aun sorprendido por lo que había acabado de hacer, jamás le había echo algo así a su madre, ni siquiera contradecirla y ahora se había negado a una orden y por ende a la autoridad de su madre.

OoOoOoOoO

- Los mundialmente famosos hoteles Taisho hacen su aparición en Tokio, ¡es ridículo! – dijo el joven de cabellos platinados caminando hacia la salida del hotel mirando al ojiazul con molestia.

- Joven Yasha, no sea tan duro, tuvimos varios problemas imprevistos en el camino, desde ahora será… Ugh!!! – dijo el ojiazul encorvándose mientras colocaba ambas manos en su estomago por fuerte el dolor que acababa de sentir.

- ¿Esta bien señor Miroku? – le pregunto el peli plateado al ver como su secretario con cara de preocupación y un ligero sudor en su frente, el ojiazul solo le sonrió en señal de nerviosismo.

OoOoOoOoO

- A pesar de lo que paso, me siento bien, Kikyou, creo que tu vida es un largo y sinuoso camino – dijo la chica levantando los brazos para estirarse mejor - "podría dar un paseo o mejor aun comer un delicioso y refrescante helado" – pensó comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del hotel.

OoOoOoOoO

- Joven Yasha… C… Creo que la comida del avión no era fresca, e… espéreme ¡regresare en un instante! – dijo el ojiazul sonriendo nerviosamente mientras pegaba la carrera hacia los sanitarios.

- Que débil – dijo arrogantemente el ojiambar – no puedo creer que tenga tres doctorados –dijo el pelilargo mirando hacia el otro lado mientras estiraba su mano izquierda.

De pronto el anillo que estaba en el dedo meñique del peli plateado se salió con el brusco movimiento que había echo. Era el anillo real que portaba uno de los fragmentos de una perla rosada muy extraña que había estado en su familia por generaciones, una perla a la cual llamaban la Shikon no tama, o como la conocía algunos, la perla de Shikon, un objeto tan valioso que no podía perderse tan fácil, solamente existían en el mundo tres fragmentos y el poseía uno de ellos.

Al escuchar como botaba el anillo en el suelo y comenzaba a rodar, se dio la vuelta sin perderlo de vista y comenzó a seguirlo para tratar de alcanzarlo antes de que se perdiera, en eso miro como chocaba con una zapato femenino de color rojo y por fin detenía su paso, estiro su mano para tomarlo pero de pronto, el zapato giro hacia el y su mano se detuvo.

Levanto la vista lentamente al ver como una delicada y blanca mano recogía la argolla, siguiendo aquel sendero de la pálida piel del brazo diviso unos delicados y finos hombros que se ocultaban coquetamente sobre una blusa de tirantes color negra que se ajustaba por la cintura con un corsee que le hacían juego con una falda roja, miro mas arriba, sobre su tentador cuello y al final se topo con unos hermosos y tiernos ojos castaños.

Estaba hipnotizado ante aquella mirada cálida, una chica realmente hermosa, sus ojos eran como dos joyas que no podía dejar de contemplar, su nariz pequeña y respingada hacia juego con sus labios rosados y tentadores, los cuales esbozaban una tierna sonrisa, sus cabellos negros como la noche se mecían tranquilamente al compas de sus movimientos y una delicada mano que sostenía su anillo con solo dos dedos se estiraba hacia el para entregárselo, un ser simplemente hermoso.

No sabia que hacer, su boca estaba seca y sus labios entre abierto, sus ojos no apartaban la vista de aquella hermosa chica, ¿Quién seria?, ¿acaso esa estupidez del amor a primera vista era verdad?, ¿si existía la chica 100% perfecta?. Entonces las palabras que le dijo a Miroku regresaron a su cabeza en ese instante.

**(Flash Back)**

_- __Reconocer a la chica 100% perfecta a primera vista o lo que sea, es tan delicado que me pone la piel de gallina, algo así no existe, ¿Qué clase de mente tienes imaginando algo así?, ¿crees que encontraras a tu mujer ideal de esa manera?, pobre de ti._

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

Y con ellas, aquellas hermosas palabras escritas anteriormente en el libro que Miroku leía horas antes en el avión…

_Una brillante mañana de abril, en una de las calles estrechas de la hermosa ciudad de Seul, me cruce con la chica 100% perfecta..._

**Continuara…**


	2. Su majestad

**100% Perfect Girl**

**InuYasha **

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary**_**:**__"Es por que ella es la chica 100% perfecta para mí."_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

**Parings: **InuYasha X Kikyou

**Category:** AU, OCc, generalmente. n-nU

**Raiting: **lemon suave, masturbación, violación, PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17.

**Warnings: **lima o lemon suave, masturbación, violación... Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Nota 1: - **Diálogos –, "Pensamientos", -- Sueños--, (Flash back).

**Nota 2:** Inspirado en el manga 100% Perfect girl por Manhwa y escrito por Wann. Espero les guste.

**Capitulo 2 – Su majestad.**

Después de haberse topado con ese guapo chico de cabellos plateados, subió al autobús para ir a pasear antes de regresar a su casa, su abuela Kaede le había dado un poco de dinero, lo suficiente como para des estresarse de los problemas de su casa y mas de los que tenia en su casa.

Se sentó a dos asientos detrás del conductor, junto a la ventana donde el sol daba intensamente, casi no había gente, solo seis personas mas distribuidas en todo el autobús.

"El sol esta realmente fuerte, cosquillea en mi mejilla. Ah, estoy cansada, siento que mi cuerpo va a mezclarse con el aire. Me gusta esto" – pensaba Kikyou mirando por la ventana el paisaje.

"No puedo creer que le haya contestado de esa manera a mi madre, pero era algo inevitable, ya no podía aguantar mas, siempre soy la mala, siempre soy la responsable de toso, siempre tengo que hacer todo, ¿Por qué no puedo tener los mismos beneficios que Kagome?, ¿Por qué no puedo vivir mi vida como realmente quisiera?, ¿fue por que no quise ser doctora?, ¿fue por que quise dedicarme al arte que es lo que mas me gusta?".

"¿Por qué tengo que seguir sacrificando mi vida a costa de los demás?".

"Souta es un buen hermano, es muy lindo y atento, la abuela Kaede y el abuelo son muy amables y cálidos con migo, me apoyan, a pesar de que mi madre siempre se opone a mis sueños, mi madre, una mujer que ha luchado mucho por su familia a pesar de la muerte de papá, pero eso no le da el derecho de ser tan dura conmigo, ¿Qué se supone que haga?, y mi querida hermana Kagome, una niña tan caprichosa y consentida que solamente ve su bienestar y beneficio, no es que sea mala o una desalmada, pero simplemente no puedo odiarla, no puedo odiar a nadie, todos forman parte de mi familia".

Mientras la chica contemplaba en paisaje, en uno de los espejos laterales del autobús se podía divisar un taxi que los seguía a toda velocidad.

OoOoOoOoO

En el hotel Baritt…

- Ja, ja, perdóname, como me atrevo a hacerte esperar tanto y frente a los servicios – murmuraba Miroku saliendo de los baños sumamente apenado y limpiando sus manos con una toalla de papel, ¿Por qué era tan débil con la comida?, solo esperaba que el joven Yasha no se burlara del incidente durante el resto del viaje - pero no podía salir así nada mas en medio de... – paro al ver que su joven amo no estaba en el sitio donde se supone había de estar.

"¿A dónde fue?... ¡Ese tipo!, hay no…" – pensó asustado, ahora estaba en un serio problema y sabia que Bankotsu iba a matarlo.

OoOoOoOoO

Bajó del autobús sintiéndose muy bien, tendría toda la tarde para pasear y nada ni nadie se lo echarían a perder.

- ¡Yahh! – Grito la chica estirándose y bostezando - ¡ah!, me siento renovada – dijo mirando el lugar.

Había llegado a uno de los pueblos cercanos de Osaka, a las afueras de Tokio, un lugar aun rural pero tranquilo, con verdes arboles y pastizales húmedos, donde cocinaban las mejores banderillas de pollo agridulce que jamás se habrían probado, era el lugar perfecto para pasar un rato ameno y sin interrupciones.

Comenzó a caminar por el lugar, era muy tranquilo, solamente el sonido de las aves trinar y el viento soplando sobre los arboles.

"Me pregunto si mamá estará realmente furiosa conmigo… ¡Oh como sea!, este es el día de ser rebelde, ¡se valiente Kikyou!."

Pensaba positivamente mientras buscaba el local de banderillas, cuando de pronto llamo su atención unas voces muy cerca de la parada del autobús donde se había bajado, volteo con curiosidad y miro un taxi amarillo, frente a el estaba un taxista enojado severamente y un chico alto de traje negro, se extraño, ¿Qué hacia un taxi a las afueras de Tokio?, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue la larga y platinada cabellera alborotada del joven.

"Un extranjero…" – pensó mirando atentamente a aquel apuesto joven, piel blanca como la nieve, pero con un coqueto sonrojo en sus mejillas, sus ojos ámbar brillaban intensamente, su semblante lucia apenado y sonrojado, ¿Qué le habría pasado?

- ¿Uh? – murmuro sin entender la situación, parecía que el taxista reprendí al joven, el cual solamente estaba sonrojado, pero sentía que si no intervenía las cosas se pondrían a un mas feas. Se acerco lentamente y dijo - ¿Qué sucede señor? – pregunto la joven tornándose curiosa a las espaldas del taxista, este volteo sorpresivamente al escucharla y le contesto.

- Este extranjero que esta aquí intenta irse sin pagar la tarifa del taxi – le dijo sumamente molesto, señalando al pobre joven que solo estaba agachado en hombros.

- ¡¿Que? – pronuncio el joven sorprendido ante la acusación.

"¡Es verdad!, necesitas pagar por el transporte publico. No estoy acostumbrado a esto, así que lo olvide por completo" – pensaba mientras recórvala lo sucedido antes de subir al avión.

(Flash Back)

- Al menos llevas tu cartera, ¿verdad? – le pregunto Miroku.

- ¿Para que?, tengo un secretario que esta conmigo las 24 horas del día, además llevar cartera arruina la forma en que me queda el traje – dijo el joven subiendo al avión ignorando las palabras del secretario.

(Fin del Flash Back)

- ¿Qué haces?, ¿no pagaras el taxi? – una tierna voz lo saco de su trance, una voz dulce y perfectamente modulada, dejo de mirar el piso para toparse con ese par de ojos avellana brillantes.

- ¡Si puedes hablar con el dile que me de mi dinero! – le grito el taxista mas desesperado que enfadado.

Kikyo lo miro con las cejas arqueadas en señal de molestia y regreso su mirada al extranjero.

Inuyasha solamente se sonrojo, no salía ni una sola palabra de su boca, su garganta se sentía como si un nudo estuviese atorado en ella, una extraña onda eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo, desde las puntas de los dedos de los pies hasta el ultimo mechón de su cabello, ¿Por qué la sola mirada de esa mujer lo hacia sentir de esa manera?

Un agradable olor a campanillas le llego a su nariz, paralizando todos sus sentidos, hasta ahora lo había percibido, un olor suave y adictivo, un olor tan hipnotizante que lo hacía perder el sentido, ¿acaso esa chica era la dueña de tan delicioso aroma?

- ¿No tienes nada de dinero? – le pregunto la chica acercándose mas al extranjero al no escuchar una respuesta de sus labios, lo que hizo que el joven se ruborizara aun mas y no dijera nada.

- Dios… - dijo la chica sus pirando - "no puedo ignorar esto, seria una desalmada, yo no soy así, siendo perteneciente al templo Higurashi, esto no puede quedarse así" - ¿Cuánto es? – le dijo al taxista en un tono de fastidio.

- 5000 yens – dijo el hombre tranquilamente, a lo que la chica contesto.

- ¡No puede ser!, ¡usted es un estafador! – grito la Kikyou sorprendida al enterarse de la cantidad, ahora sabia por que el chico no quería pagarle.

- ¡Estamos fuera de los limites de Tokio!, ¡debería cobrarle el doble!, agradezca que no lo haga por que el tipo se ve que es extranjero – dijo el taxista mas fastidiado que nada.

- Pero señor, en esta situación… - murmuro la chica para tratar de que el hombre bajara un poco la tarifa.

Inuyasha solamente veía a la chica quien discutía con el taxista, ¿Por qué se sentía inferior ante la presencia de esa chica?, estaba confundido, ¿Cómo una completa extraña podía despertar tantas emociones dentro de el que desconocía?, una sensación de frustración y curiosidad nacían por esa chica. Cuando recupero la cordura, pudo ver como el taxista se subía a su auto y se alejaba a toda velocidad, dejando a la chica triste y con la vista hacia abajo.

- Dios, mi dinero… - murmuro Kikyou mirando su monedero - "casi no me queda nada" – pensó al ver que solo le quedaba dinero para un par de banderillas y el pasaje de regreso a casa.

Comenzó a caminar para tratar de calmarse un poco, el día no pintaba muy bien como ella esperaba, cuando de pronto, el crujir de las hojas y las ramas la distrajo mirando hacia atrás y ver como aquel guapo extranjero la seguía insistentemente solo a unos metros de ella.

- ¿Por qué me sigues? – le pregunto un poco fastidiada deteniendo su paso para quedar frente al joven.

- Um… - pronuncio el peli plateado, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca, nuevamente un nudo se formaba en su garganta impidiéndole hablar.

- ¿No tienes dinero para regresar a Tokio? – le pregunto la chica en tono suave, a lo cual el joven solo pudo asentir mientras volvía a ruborizarse y mirar al sueño.

"Este día apesta Kikyou, aguantaste mierda en la escuela y de tu mamá y el precio que pagas por revelarte es conocer a un extranjero quebrado y lograr que te quiten el poco dinero que raras veces tienes y lo peor, que tu abuela te dio con la mejor de las intenciones".

"Pero… ¡Dios!, parece un chico cinco estrellas. Aunque, no entiendo, ¿por que actúa como un idiota?" – pensaba la chica mientras miraba al peli plateado dulcemente, el no tenia la culpa de que su día hubiera sido pésimo, bueno en parte si.

- Oh bueno, sígueme – le dijo resignada mientras volvía a caminar y poder buscar el puesto de banderillas para después regresar a casa.

Inuyasha camino detrás de ella, no muy lejos para no perderse, pero si lo suficientemente cerca para dejarse inundar nuevamente por esa adictiva fragancia, ese largo cabello negro que parecía sedoso a la vista, se mecía al compas del viento, del paso de su dueña, jugueteando y rosando su espalda, su perfecta y esbelta figura que era remarcada por la ropa de la joven, su piel blanca que resaltaba por su cabello y esos ojos avellanados llenos de vida, un ser completamente hermoso, hermoso y generoso.

"Es verdad, la seguí hasta aquí, pero… ¿Porque?, ¿porque?" – se preguntaba una y otra vez el chico de cabellos platinados esbozando una sonrisa y caminado detrás de aquella desconocida chica que había llamado su atención y había provocado una mas de sus locuras.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Estaba preocupado, ¿Cómo se le había perdido de esa manera?, solo se distrajo unos momentos y el joven Yasha ya no estaba, bueno, no tanto como distraerse, la diarrea no se puede considerar una distracción fácil de evadir, ¿en donde se había metido ese sujeto presumido? Si se llegaban a enterar de que estaba extraviado, su cuello colgaría de la torre más alta.

- ¿Estas en la dirección correcta? – pregunto el taxista mirando por el retrovisor al joven secretarios preocupado.

- Si – Respondió secamente Miroku mirando hacia el frente.

"Hay diminutos transmisores adheridos en su traje" – pensó mordiéndose su labio inferior, tenia que encontrarlo antes de que…

- ¿Hu? – Murmuro divisando un vehículo negro blindado que conducía a un lado de ellos a toda velocidad, ese auto se le hacia muy familiar, pero divisando mejor al copiloto, pudo ver que se trataba de - Ba… Bankotsu – murmuro horrorizado el secretario al ver como aquel joven de piel canela cargaba su arma sin importarle nada a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo asustado el taxista al ver al joven armado, pero al mirar nuevamente a su pasajero vio que estaba aun mas pálido que el - ¿Por… Por qué no le deja esto a la policía y mantiene a los guardias en otro lado?... Esto es Japón – dijo el taxista angustiado, ¿Qué clase de persona traía un guarda espaldas así?

- Si fue secuestrado será un enorme problema internacional. ¡Mi vida también esta en peligro!, ¡si hay aunque sea un arañazo en ese problemático consentido, moriré a manos de ese bastardo de Bankotsu!. Y tampoco moriré en una pieza, si eso pasa, ¿serás responsable por mi muerte? Tener todo preparado… Espera a que lo encuentre, ¡voy a pistolearlo por todas partes!... ¡Idiota! – dijo alterado el joven ojiazul, el solo echo de pensar como iba a morir en manos de Bankotsu, le ponía la piel de gallina, tenia que encontrar al joven Yasha costara lo que costara.

Después del argumento, el taxista no dijo absolutamente nada, no cabía duda de que había personas que tenían más problemas de los que imaginaba.

OoOoOoOoO

Caminaron por largo rato, el calor comenzaba a hacer estragos en el, miro hacia el cielo y entrecerró sus ojos ámbar, no había ni una nube que fuera amable y los cubriera solo un poco, el traje negro no le ayudaba mucho, deshizo su corbata y desabotono un poco su camisa, el calor comenzaba a hacer que su cabeza doliera. Pero valía la pena aguantar todo eso, con tal de estar cerca de ella, aun no entendía la razón, pero sola sabia que quería estar un poco mas a su lado.

- Por fin, aun esta uno de los puestos aquí, ahora si podre comprar esas banderillas que tanto me encantan, ¿quieres una?, ¡te invito!, aun tengo dinero – le dijo la chica sonriéndole ampliamente, a lo que el solamente asintió - dos por favor – le dijo la chica al vendedor.

- Muy bien, enseguida las preparo – contesto el vendedor comenzando a hacer las banderillas.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio, solamente el sonido del aceite hirviendo se percibía, Kikyou rodo sus ojos hacia el rostro del extranjero, el cual miraba fijamente el puesto, el silencio la mataba, así es que se aventuro a saber mas acerca del extranjero.

- Tu nombre, ¿Cuál es? – pregunto la chica tímidamente.

- Inu Yasha Taisho de la Belle Roinne III – respondió el ojiambar apenado.

- ¿Por qué es tan largo? – respondió la pelilargo sonriendo - esta bien que seas extranjero, pero que raro, juzgando por tu nombre suenas a una persona muy importante, no es que me burle de ti, solo que no soy muy lista, no puedo recordarlo todo, ¿no tienes una forma mas simple de llamarte? – le pregunto dándole una palmada en el hombro mientras reía.

El joven la miro tiernamente y respondió con calma.

- Mi madre solía llamarme Inu – dijo melancólicamente al recordar a su madre, lo cual provoco que su rostro se entristeciera un poco.

- ¿Inu?, ¿de verdad?, ¡Dios mío!, Inu es como si dijeras perro en japonés, ¡es tan lindo!, aun que supongo que el tuyo será en caracteres chinos si no daría mucha risa, ¡wow!, que enorme coincidencia, eso si no se me olvidara – dijo la chica sorprendida y sonriéndole aun mas. Era una sonrisa tan sincera y llena de calidez, una sonrisa que pocas veces le habían brindado, una sonrisa que lo llenaba de felicidad.

- Si – contesto el chico sonriéndole tiernamente.

Kikyou al ver tan hermosa sonrisa quedo completamente sonrojada, ese chico se veía aun mas guapo sonriendo, una sonrisa tan sensual y a la vez sincera, hacia que sus bellos ojos ámbar recalcaran mas su belleza, sus rosados labios y aquellas finas facciones iluminaran su rostro, una persona completamente hermosa. La chica no pudo más y volteo su rostro sonrojado hacia otro lado.

"Oh Dios, Oh Dios, pensé que mi corazón se detenía, esa fue una sonrisa muy encantadora, una sonrisa que me hizo temblar".

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto el joven a lo que Kikyou solamente asintió aun sonrojada - por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto curioso.

- Mi nombre es Kikyou, Kikyou Higurashi, es extraño pero mi nombre significa flor de campanilla y curiosamente también es el aroma que me agrada, mi perfume es de campanillas – le dijo la chica levantando un poso su playera y oliéndola.

Inu sonrió ante la acción infantil de la chica, se veía tan tierna, lo que provoco que la chica se volviera a sonrojar y lo mirara de reojo.

"Supongo… He visto a muchos extranjeros antes, pero ninguno así de apuesto, cuando mas lo miro, mas guapo se ve" – pensó mordiendo su labio inferior.

- Aquí tienen, dos brochetas agridulces – dijo el vendedor al fin extendiéndoles las brochetas.

- Gracias – le contesto Kikyou tomándolas y dándole una a Inu.

- ¿Qué es esto?, es tan rojo – pregunto extrañado el joven extranjero estudiando la banderilla y oliéndola un poco.

- Hm… Quizás es demasiado picante para los extranjeros, pero créeme tiene un buen sabor, cómelo, piensa que es una de las delicias de Japón – dijo la chica dándole una mordida a la banderilla, ya extrañaba mucho ese sabor agridulce y picante.

Inu miro por varios segundos la banderilla, no se animaba mucho a comerla, pero si Kikyou decía que sabían bien, tenia que comprobarlo, así es que le dio una mordida.

- Ugh, ¡es muy picante!, Coff, coff, ¿tu también comes esto? – dijo el peli plateado comenzando a toser y mirando a la chica con extrañez - Sabe rara esta cosa, nunca probé nada como esto en mi vida – dijo mirando nuevamente la banderilla picante.

"Le compro comida con mi apretado presupuesto y el actúa tan malcriado, pero… Tiene suerte de ser tan lindo" – pensó la chica un poco molesta, volvió a comer un poco de su banderilla.

- Como sea Inu, ¿Quién eres? – le pregunto la chica curiosa sin dejar de comer.

- ¿Huh? – se extraño Inu por la pregunta de la chica y la miro de igual forma, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?.

- ¿Qué haces para vivir? – le dijo Kikyou colocando su dedo índice en los labios para limpiarlos un poco por el picante.

- Oh, yo… - intento decir, pero de pronto sintió como sus brazos comenzaban a acalambrarse, ¿Qué estaba pasando? - ¡Argh! – grito al sentir como sus manos no le respondían y tiro la brocheta al suelo y dirigió sus brazos hacia su pecho, estaba sudando mucho.

- ¿Inu?, ¿Qué sucede Inu? – le pregunto Kikyou sumamente asustada al ver como el ojiambar se hincaba y no le contestaba.

- Tu… ¿Qué acabas de darme?... – le respondió con dificultad al sentir como su garganta se cerraba de golpe y le costaba respirar, su piel comenzó a erizarse y el sudor no paraba, ¿acaso lo había envenenado?

- ¡Ahhh!, ¿Qué hare?, ¡alguien, por favor ayúdeme! – Grito la chica desesperadamente hacia todos lados, el encargado la miro aterrado y llamo a una ambulancia.

En ese momento Inu comenzó a ver todo un espacio negro, la imagen de aquella asustada chica se iba desvaneciendo al igual que el ruido, aquellos ojos castaños llenos de lagrimas y su angelical rostro aterrado se iban disolviendo en una espesa niebla, ¿acaso iba a morir?, ¿así iba a ser el fin de su patética vida?, mirando aquel bello rostro asustado, ¿Por qué la había seguido?, ¿Por qué había actuado tan precipitadamente solo al verla?

No tenia sentido todas aquellas preguntas si no existía una respuesta, un aroma hipnotizarte llego hasta su nariz, era ese perfume, el perfume de una campanilla, de aquella campanilla que lo hacia perder los sentidos, no quería dejar de percibir ese aroma embriagante, si iba a morir, seria llenando todo su ser de ese aroma, y con una ultima inspiración se dejo caer de lleno sobre el verde pasto perdiendo el sentido.

- ¿Inu? – pregunto la chica hincándose para poder estar a su altura y comenzó a sacudirlo un poco, el joven no reaccionaba, sus ojos se agrandaron por el horror, ¿acaso el estaba…? - ¡INU! – grito fuertemente mientras mas y mas lagrimas caían de su blanco rostro.

OoOoOoOoO

Kikyou solo veía aquel cuerpo inerte del joven turista, aquel chico de piel perlada respiraba cada vez mas lento, sus rojizas mejillas estaban acompañadas del por el vaho que salía de su boca seca, sus labios morados se tornaban fríos, perladas gotas de sudor resbalaban de su frente hacia su cabello, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?.

De pronto varios vehículos negros se estacionaron frente a ellos sin previo aviso, ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos?, ¿Dónde estaba la ambulancia?.

- ¡Oh no!, ¡Dios mío! – dijo el secretario bajando del taxi y mirando con horror a su jefe en el piso completamente pálido, se acerco rápidamente hacia el ignorando a la joven que permanecía a su lado - ¡No puede respirar!, ¡Que diab…! – Grito desesperado comenzando a darle primeros auxilios al joven, cuando de pronto su vista se fijo en la banderilla roja que estaba tirada en el piso - ¿eso es pollo?, ¡tiene un shock anafiláctico!, ¡este hombre es alérgico a las aves!, ¡maldición idiota!, ¡respira!, ¡un hombre como tu… desmayarse en un lugar como este!, ¡por favor! – gritaba desesperado sin dejar de hacerle RCP al turista quien cada vez respiraba menos.

Bankotsu solo miraba las acciones del secretario quien seguía haciendo primeros auxilios, cuando el sonido chillante de la ambulancia lo hizo reaccionar.

- ¡La ambulancia esta aquí! – le dijo al secretario apartándolo del joven turista y cargándolo para subirlo a la ambulancia - ¡rápido! – le grito a los paramédicos quienes ya preparaban la camilla para atenderlo.

- ¡Si!, ¡aquí! – gritaban todos rápidamente.

La joven solo podía observar aterrada y en silencio todo lo que aquellos hombres de blanco realizaban, no podía creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban, todo era demasiado rápido, hace unos minutos estaba charlando amenamente con aquel guapo extranjero y ahora parecía que su vida pendía de un hilo, se sentía culpable por ello, definitivamente ese no era su día.

- ¡Cada segundo cuenta! – grito uno de los paramédicos apurando a los demás.

- ¡Muévanse!- ordenaba otro de los paramédicos a los curiosos que comenzaban a llegar.

La ambulancia partió rápidamente y detrás de ella todos aquellos vehículos negros que llegaron la primera vez, dejando a una joven chica asustada y con una enorme preocupación en sus hombros, ¿acaso aquel extranjero era muy importante?, ¿y si moría?, ¿y si era su culpa?.

No podía resistir mas, se levanto del piso y fue directamente hacia su casa, ya no tenia caso permanecer en aquel doloroso sitio siendo que nadie le dijo a donde se habían llevado al joven turista y mas aun sintiéndose culpable de aquella situación, sus ojos castaños se llenaban de lagrimas cada vez mas y mas, subió al camión sintiéndose derrotada y partió hacia su hogar.

Al llegar lo único que quería era recostarse y dejar de pensar en ello, no quería encontrarse con nadie, pero l entrar a su hogar, una bofetada de una pálida mano acompañada de gritos de desaprobación la hizo reaccionar.

- ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?, ¡crees que puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana sin consecuencias!, la forma en la que me hablaste fue muy altanera, ¡no te lo voy a perdonar! – le gritoneaba su madre fuertemente, pero Kikyou solo se limitaba a bajar la cabeza y a no responder nada, su madre al no escuchar respuesta levanto nuevamente la mano para golpearla una vez mas, pero la voz de Sota la detuvo.

- Mamá, tengo hambre, ¿me harías un bocadillo? – le dijo el chico al ver como la mujer estaba a punto de golpear a su hermana mayor.

- Lo lamento Sota, lo olvide, traeré algo para ti espera unos minutos – dijo la mujer sonriéndole al pequeño y dirigiéndose a la cocina pero antes de decirle unas palabras a Kikyou – aun no hemos terminado – le susurro a la chica y se fue a la cocina.

Los ojos de Sota se centraron en su madre con angustia, pero al ver que esta se iba a la cocina, volteo a observar a su hermana mayor, la cual ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras para ir a su habitación sobando su mejilla.

- ¡Oye!… - le grito el pequeño niño, pero era tarde, la chica ya había cerrado la puerta de su alcoba – One – san – susurro el pequeño.

Kikyou se recargo en la puerta pesadamente, ya nada podía ser peor en su día que el evento del joven turista, por ello no le había contestado nada a su madre, agradecía que su pequeño hermano la hubiera salvado.

"No pude ni siquiera preguntar a donde lo llevaban. La gente llegaba de todas direcciones… Se lo llevaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…"

"Pero se puso tan pálido… Y no podía respirar" – pensaba la chica apretando ambas manos sobre su pecho, mientras mas lagrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas.

"¡Por favor te lo ruego!, si logramos vernos otra vez, hare lo que me pidas… Por favor Inu."

"¡No mueras!, ¡por favor!, ¡vive!."

OoOoOoOoO

Abrió pesadamente sus ojos ámbar, su vista borrosa poco a poco comenzó a aclararse, los rostros conocidos de sus allegados lo miraban con preocupación, algunos molestos, otros con los ojos llorosos y unos mas con expectación, se sentó en la cama y murmuro con nerviosismo.

- No estoy muerto, así que dejen de estar enfadados – les decía con una picara sonrisa sobre su cara - las expresiones de sus caras son feroces – dijo nerviosamente.

- ¡Pero que…! – grito Miroku molesto.

- Si sigues gruñéndome te despediré… - le dijo Inu Yasha seriamente mirándolo con frialdad.

- Grrr, Realmente… Tu condenado tonto… - le dijo calmadamente para tratar de calmarse, pero… - ¿Qué si…¿Qué si te sucedía algo malo?... Nosotros… ¡Yo!, ¿crees que habríamos sobrevivido perdiéndote?... ¡Tu no existes solo para ti mismo!, no podremos hacerlo sin ti, ¡Yo, nosotros, todos!, por que tu… - le decía con furia Miroku pero fue interrumpido por otro grito.

- ¿Cómo sucedió esto? – decía una voz desesperada por el pasillo.

- ¡Algo tan horrible no puede ser perdonado! – gritaba otra segunda voz por el pasillo.

- Esa voz es de… - murmuro con nerviosismo Miroku.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?, ¡Su alteza Inu Yasha Taisho! – grito un hombre varonil y bien vestido azotando la puerta del cuarto.

Inu Yasha solamente pudo sonreír, sabia que las cosas iban a empeorar, pero aun con todo aquello, no podía olvidarse de aquella hermosa chica que estuvo a punto de matarlo.

Continuara…

OoOoOoOoO

Notas de la autora.

Palabras dulces de un conejo:

Holaaa!, lamento el retraso, es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, en fin les presento el capitulo dos de esta romántica historia, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer y escribir, cuídense besos chuuu!

Gracias por los reviews!

Propaganda: léanlos demás fics!


End file.
